Descubiertos
by Fisting Poderoso
Summary: ¿Los reprenderían? ¿Los castigarían? ¿Llamarían a sus padres? Por dios, no estaban en el colegio como estudiantes, era un estúpido campamento. Aunque estuvieran bajo el cuidado de los entrenadores, Tsukishima quería pensar que no era para tanto. [KuroTsuki]
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** El universo de Haikyuu le pertenece a Furudate Haruichi._

 _ **Notas:** Ambos capítulos abarcan la misma escena, pero con detalles diferentes._

* * *

Kuroo le había dicho que no era necesario que lo hiciera, sin embargo la montaña contenida contra el muslo de Tsukishima era más que evidente. Y cuando había movido la pierna por la sorpresa la garganta del capitán gruñó de placer.

Kuroo había apretado los ojos mientras se lo decía tratando de manejar lo mejor posible su voz estrangulada, porque su boca hablaba pero sabía que su mirada no podía mentir y que deseaba mucho, demasiado, casi enfermizamente que Tsukishima lo tocara de una forma íntima y depravada.

— … No.

 _Debió haberle hecho caso._

La mano de Tsukishima fue interceptada antes de tocar la dureza del mayor. El agarre en su muñeca delgada no había sido brusco, pero la desesperación con la que Kuroo lo había evitado sí lo desconcertó.

 _Debió haberlo pensado mejor. Vamos, ¿se le calentaba sólo un poco el cerebro y no podía deducir que no estaban tan solos?_

¿Por qué? ¿Esas cosas no eran las que más le gustaban a los chicos? Si Kuroo lo tocara ahí se sentiría bien también.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Vamos, Tsukki…

 _Podrían haber ido a otro lugar, o simplemente podría haber dejado de presionar a Kuroo._

Los ojos de un color pardo oscuro brillaron al entreabrirse por encima de una delgada línea de rubor, y las pequeñas arrugas que se formaron alrededor se le antojaron atractivas a Tsukishima.

— Te ves fatal. —Kuroo soltó una risita baja y corta, e intensificó el agarre cuando la mano del rubio lo volvió a intentar— Kuroo…

Su expresión fue tan bonita cuando lo llamó sin el frío "-san" que la base de su pene comenzó a punzar. Dobló las piernas para arrodillarse y posó su otra mano en la cadera de Kuroo, al mismo tiempo que besaba su estómago por encima de la ropa. El agarre que tenía Kuroo en su muñeca perdió tensión y en cambio su pulgar comenzó a hacer círculos en la zona. Vio la mano libre del mayor venir hacia él y acunar su mejilla en su gran palma, rozándole sus cortos rizos con la punta de los dedos.

— No quiero que pienses que me gustas sólo de esta forma.

 _¿Era demasiado pronto? ¿Era muy apresurado?_

— Quiero hacerlo.

Y mientras follaba con su boca el pene durísimo de Kuroo que lloraba pequeñas gotas saladas en su paladar, no fue un gemido suyo amortiguado contra sus nudillos lo que le hizo abrir los ojos tan grandes como nunca lo había hecho y separarse. No, fue la respiración ahogada de susto de su sensei y la mirada horrorizada de su entrenador por lo que se levantó de golpe limpiándose la boca con su antebrazo, alertando a Kuroo que se subió la ropa, volteando a ver sobre su hombro para sentir como su corazón se saltaba algunos latidos.

Ukai pudo finalmente oprimir en un puño sus dedos paralizados y cerró su boca entreabierta para poder hablar.

— Salgan.—dándose la vuelta salió con un todavía impactado Takeda, dejando la puerta a medio cerrar.

Kuroo volvió la mirada hacia el rubio que había perdido todo el color rosa que hasta hace rato hacia brillar su rostro con un bonito rubor, e incluso parecía un poco más pálido que de costumbre. Lo tomó por ambos lados de la cara para besar su entrecejo y que dejara de arquear sus cejas de esa forma tan nerviosa.

Aunque lo entendía.

— Vamos.

Estaban en problemas.


	2. Chapter 2

Aun cuando habían empezado a andar juntos a pocos días de terminar el campamento, no habían tenido muchos momentos a solas para hablar de algo más que no tuviera que ver con voleibol y pues, hacer cosas de pareja. Eran más las veces que tonteaban por mensajes de texto antes de dormir, e increíblemente aun así Kuroo lograba irritarlo sin tener que verle la cara. Una habilidad impresionante.

Y no le sorprendía nada de sus compañeros cabeza de chorlito, ¿pero nadie en todo el campamento se había dado cuenta cuando Kuroo le tomaba las manos obligándolo a entrelazar lo dedos por algunos segundos? ¿no notaron cuando lo acechaba acercándose por detrás para darle besos furtivos detrás de la oreja que lo hacían desbaratarse?

 _«Ya quiero verte.»_

 _«Sólo han paso quince minutos.»_

 _«¡¿Tanto tiempo?!»_

Kuroo era un dramático, sin embargo él también tenía el mismo deseo. Con toda la vergüenza que podía sentir un solo ser humano le texteó a ese fastidioso pelo-de-cama para que se vieran, por lo que hace rato se habían estado besando aprovechando la pausa de las prácticas para almorzar y reposar.

Y no es que a él no se le hubiera acelerado el bombeo de sangre con la lengua de Kuroo resbalando entre sus labios para meterse hasta donde pudiera alcanzar y dejarlo sin respiración, mientras la piel se le ponía de gallina con la yema de los pulgares ajenos acariciándole los costados bajo su camisa sudada. Sin embargo le resultaba sorprendente lo que esto trajo como consecuencia contra su muslo, y no fue una sorpresa realmente desagradable.

Había excitado a Kuroo, y fue extraño saber que este gato descarado podía sentirse apenado cuando intentó tocar su erección.

Se apoyó en sus rodilleras contra el piso y pasó sus dedos distraídamente sobre el espacio de piel entre los protectores de vóley de Kuroo y sus shorts.

— Oye, ¿te has masturbado pensando en mí?

— Dioses, hasta el punto en que podría ser ilegal.

Era algo normal, ¿no? Mentiría si dijera que no lo había hecho una o dos veces también. Eran chicos después de todo, y una de las grandes ventajas es que no tenían que ser tan recatados el uno hacia el otro ni tener miedo de tocar donde no debían. No es como si fueran a tener sexo real de todas formas.

— Quiero hacerlo.

Dejó de escuchar la respiración de Kuroo por un momento que se extendió junto a un silencio inquietante antes de sentir un dedo que le frotaba la punta de la nariz, haciéndole levantar la vista de los cordones de Kuroo. Tomó el borde de los shorts del otro y Kuroo retiró sus manos sujetando el borde de la canasta llena de pelotas de básquet donde estaba apoyado.

Tsukishima se dio cuenta del calor que le picaba la piel desde el puente de la nariz hasta la punta de ambas orejas. Acomodándose un poco mejor sobre sus rodillas también notó que su propia semi-erección se había vuelto más grande, raspando contra la tela de su ropa interior.

Metió sus dedos en el elástico y bajó cautelosamente la ropa viendo asomarse la corta y desordenada pelusa púbica que precedía lo que tomó en su mano para terminar de sacarla de los bóxer sin hacer sufrir más a Kuroo. Estaba tan caliente y su color era intenso; la cabeza totalmente expuesta brillaba y era recorrida por unos finos hilos húmedos.

Con el pulgar rodeó varias veces la punta haciéndole tensar los muslos y liberar un poco más líquido que usó para poder deslizar su palma hacia abajo y tirar de la envergadura de piel. Kuroo parecía a punto de enloquecer sólo con eso y Tsukishima pensó en todo lo que se habría estado conteniendo el mayor durante días.

Cuando se dio cuenta que inconscientemente acercó su cara al sexo de Kuroo se detuvo de golpe, apretando más su mano alrededor sin querer. El pelinegro siseó y Tsukishima trataba de pasar ese mini paro cardíaco.

— Hey. —levantó la cara y Kuroo lo haló suavemente del brazo mientras se inclinaba para regalarle un beso tranquilo y que volviera a relajarse.

Está bien, todo el mundo hacía eso. Sólo debía centrarse en no hacer un debut patético.

Volvió a acercar su rostro y cuando su aliento tibio y algo desestabilizado ya chocaba con el glande haciendo ver estrellas al de Nekoma, se detuvo otra vez.

— Tsukki…

— No es eso. Sólo… cuando vaya a salir tu… cosa, avísame. No me lo quiero tragar.

Kuroo trató de no explotar de la risa.

— Me parece justo.

Acortó toda la distancia y apretó los ojos un tanto dramáticamente al pasar la punta entre sus labios. La respiración de Tetsuro se hizo más fuerte y se dio cuenta de que no era tan malo; apretó más los labios en torno chupando por primera vez y el ruido que él mismo provocó lo hizo gemir para sus adentros. Luego de un rato acostumbrándose tuvo la confianza para llenar más su boca con la mitad de la longitud de Kuroo, abriendo los ojos para verle morderse la esquina del labio.

Se estaba conteniendo, y lo reafirmó cuando la mano del mayor se fue por reflejo hacia su nuca en un intento de empujarlo para que lo tragara todo, sin embargo se detuvo dejando la mano allí.

Kei empezó a moverse por su propia cuenta y a su propio ritmo, acelerando un poquito más con la voz placentera de Kuroo como indicador. Apretó la polla entre su lengua y paladar al probar las gotas saladas que lo hicieron apartarse y mirar a Kuroo que solamente le negó. Todavía no iba a correrse, así que Tsukki algo apenado por la falsa alarma sacó la lengua para acunar la cabeza del miembro e irlo metiendo todo poco a poco en su boca abierta en su totalidad, para que el pelinegro lo viera todo. Recibió una excitante maldición con una voz que nunca había oído del mayor y tuvo la necesidad de tocarse a sí mismo también, así fuera por encima de los shorts.

No era tan malo, podría acostumbrarse, la voz que hacía Kuroo le gustaba más de lo que admitiría y nunca lo había pensado pero por alguna razón su ano punzaba provocándole un caliente deseo de penetración. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza, y fue cuando los vio.

Ukai-san y Takeda-sensei. Ambos mirándolo con los ojos completamente abiertos y aterrorizados.

— Salgan.

Ambos adultos salieron de aquel depósito y pudieron oír la voz lejana de Bokuto con su típico "¡HEY! ¡HEY! ¡HEEY!" preguntándole a los adultos si ya habían encontrado al par de chicos _perdidos_ , que ya quería jugar y tener otra victoria aplastante sobre ellos.

— ¡S- s- sí…! ¡Y- ya vamos!

— Tranquilícese, sensei.

— S- sí.

Cuando salieron apenas y pudieron mirar a la cara de Ukai que estaba más serio de lo normal, incluso apostarían a que estaba furioso y se esperaron un regaño inmediato, sin embargo él sólo les pidió que fueran con ellos y los siguieron varios pasos más atrás.

Tsukishima trataba de verse calmado pero estaba tan tenso que se movía por pura inercia. Kuroo le rozó el dorso de la mano para darle algo de tranquilidad pero fue rechazado.

Finalmente llegaron a la cancha principal que estaban usando para las prácticas en conjunto y un alborotado Hinata salió a recibirlos quejándose por su tardanza, que ellos ya estaban listos para la millonésima revancha contra Nekoma. A su lado Kageyama le reclamaba a Tsukishima por socializar con el enemigo.

Fueron ignorados. La pareja simplemente no tenía cabeza para soltarles algún comentario que les diera en el hígado y sólo esquivaban la mirada nerviosa de Takeda, que volteaba a verlos cada tres segundos sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Ukai llamó a un sonriente Nekomata-sensei y sólo tuvo que explicarle el asunto en voz muy baja para borrarle aquel gesto de la boca y hacerle entreabrir los ojos un tanto conmocionado, ojos que voltearon a ver a Kuroo como un par de flechas.

¿Los reprenderían? ¿Los castigarían? ¿Llamarían a sus padres? Por dios, no estaban en el colegio como estudiantes, era un estúpido campamento. Aunque estuvieran bajo el cuidado de los entrenadores, Tsukishima quería pensar que no era para tanto.

Pero seguro Kuroo se llevaría la peor parte, después de todo, aunque ambos fueran menores de edad todavía, Kuroo era el mayor. Aunque sólo fueran dos absurdos años.

— Kuroo, ven conmigo.—Nekomata empezó a alejarse con la intención de arrebatar a Kuroo de su lado y sintió el impulso de agarrarse de la espalda del chico mayor cuando éste dio el primer paso, mas no pudo moverse.

Kuroo volteó a mirarlo por un momento y fue capaz de sonreírle tranquilamente. Él sólo tuvo ganas de gritar, y Ukai lo llamó para que fuera a hablar con ellos aparte.


End file.
